


游戏之夜

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/12/12补档带sz莉莉和大哥会几个后辈一起玩酒酒父母爱情在家doi 一群小孩听墙角
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 9





	游戏之夜

开始了，就是乘上奔驰的列车一路向前，时间一长，夫妇忍不住玩起一些别的游戏。隔壁的喘一声还比一声高，与外面世界暂且隔离，褥子像条没骨头的响尾蛇擦着床架细簌不停地响，四只脚勾在一块儿从褥子里伸出来，上上下下窥探不得，三个alpha抵着墙脚竖着耳朵挨挨凑凑坐起了身，喉头缩进地呼吸，刚分化的小孩哪里受得了这个，一排整齐捂住裤裆感叹：“哇哦......”  
“好了好了看够了吧，可以走了吧，你们回去啦！”胜利弱弱地摸黑伸手去堵那光线的来源，墙上这个洞最初的用意只是想要凿穿两间房连接路由器的网线而已，前年姑姑搬去大学住校后老爸就把网线撤了，这屋子便很少有人进来。要是被事后发现自己带着同学躲在姑姑的房间偷窥爸妈现场造人的全程直播，这可不是一次思想教育混合双打能够解决的问题了，胜利不敢想象最坏的结果，它一定比吃一顿老妈的料理可怕得多。  
“别啊。”菊池颇有前辈风范地撇开胜利，并不打算结束得那么草率，“莉莉你不要扫兴嘛，这才多久，你爸看上去可不像那么速战速决的type。”  
“就是，”那须理直气壮，“再说了，你本来也说好要带我们去你房间看片的，否则我们现在就去吃炸串放题了。”  
胜利耷拉下脸，“都说了那是我胡扯骗人的，你们也不想想，我一个omega哪里来的黄片。”  
“没事，”一直没开口的增田突然朝他点点头，语气是默认的肯定，“这个比看片刺激多了。”  
“但是，但是今天都那么晚了，你们再不走，最后被骂的只会是我......”  
“哎，半途而废算什么英雄好汉，”菊池风磨的胆子大，不怕事，“看都看了，当然是要看完再走。”

“不行，这展开也太单调了。”上一秒樱井翔的腿还紧紧挂在松本润腰上，下一刻他就突然皱紧眉头坐起来，朝后抓了一把湿透的头发梳到脑后，“而且两家爸妈开完家长会在空教室里做，我在第五章就写过类似的了，没意思，换一个换一个。”  
“呼。”自从樱井在网上开了这篇连载以来，他就天天埋头赶稿上更新，时间一晃两个月，他俩已经好久没有这么大干一场了。omega的人肉靠垫正在兴头上操弄到一半，没那么快踩急刹车，肩胛骨微微内扣舒了一口气，弓着脚筋撸阴茎要把自己最后一点液体射出来，吐字带着喘：“你说编辑催你后天交文，你没好灵感，我们都试一晚上了，刚才那些你都不满意吗？我觉得那个法律援助的小律师和破产骗保的母零校长就很搭。”  
“拜托，这情节都快被人写烂了，你有点新意行不行？”  
“那么那个学霸假装学渣追家教的呢？你爬上来的时候下面湿得那么快，我还以为你喜欢当老师呢。”  
樱井依旧一副闷闷不乐的表情，拇指捻着枕头边的棉布搓，“我只是喜欢骑乘而已。”  
“对了，还有学生会主席被副主席录下自己用教棒自慰的短片放到投影仪上的......”  
“宝贝儿，”樱井撑起头，右手敲敲松本的额，“你都是个快四十的成熟alpha了，怎么还是爱看青春狗血爱情故事？我走的风格是成人向爽文，又不是日在校园。”  
男人扁扁嘴，“谁叫我们就是在学校认识的嘛，随便一想就想到了。”  
“啧，心心念念学生妹，怪不得人家说alpha不管几岁都喜欢十八岁的小o，都盼着吃嫩草。”樱井故意话里有话揶揄他，“老实交代，我比你大，你这婚结得是不是后悔了？”  
松本求生欲上涌：“没有没有，我怎么会！你知道的，我就喜欢年纪比我大的，是真的，我保证。”  
“平时操多了年上，多多少少也会想要干干年下的吧？这么多年了，你就真的一点点，连一点点类似的想法都没有过吗？”樱井又缠上身边人的胳膊，藏了一肚子二人皆知的坏心思爬着凑过去，指尖滑过腹部往再下些的地方摸摸抠抠，音调气息也放轻柔许多。床垫的一角迅速被体重压得陷下去小块，松本润直觉这献殷勤有诈，一边头脑风暴有没有可以完美回答那种“比你大的我和比你小的我一起掉进水里你先救谁”的句子，一边暗自享受这种捉摸不透的不安。“松本润，”樱井戳戳他的乳头，“难道你就不想听我叫你‘松本君’这种敬语吗，或者，‘前辈’？‘松本前辈’？”  
“当然不......”嘶，松本戛然而止，老婆这声“前辈”他头一回听，竟然有点开心是怎么回事。前辈，从没想过的事情，是我想的那种前辈吗，被学弟学妹崇拜的那种立派威风的前辈？松本润在家排行就是末子，从小被捧在手心里宠着长大，哥哥姐姐都让着他，成年后讨了老婆又是个比自己年长的成熟款，樱井也事无巨细很照顾他，连和同事出差的机酒都会帮他预定，这么想想他确实是没有什么当过前辈的实感。硬要说有的话，最多也就是在公司的下属面前提点一下新人，说些改进措施，享受一会儿小年轻们的仰慕夸赞，心里颇有成就感。相比下老婆平时夸自己辛苦能干云云，总觉得像是大人在哄小孩。  
所以终于轮到我当前辈了吗？松本的呼吸加快起来，嘴巴被操控一般分泌出唾液，翔君、不，现在是小鸟依人、百依百顺、放低身段、可可爱爱的翔酱了，如果这是一部青春偶像剧，接下来翔酱就该像漫画里写的那样站在天台害羞地给我递情书了；如果这是一部社会黑暗片，那我就该英雄救美去拯救被妖艳学姐霸凌的落难可怜儿omega跟他双宿双飞；如果这是一部迪士尼动画电影就更好办了，在纯爱的世界里学长和学弟的恋情一定会你侬我侬甜上加甜。什么中午偷偷把我叫出教室送我他亲手做的爱心便当，把太阳蛋煎成爱心形状啦；足球场下第一个跑来给我送饮料，饮料盒里夹着小纸条啦；集体旅行的列车上坐在最后排头靠着头共听一部耳机，合宿拿钥匙又恰巧被分到同一间房住啦；花火大会里混在不相识的人群里他想牵我的手却不好意思太主动啦，想想倒还真挺向往。算了算了，爱心便当就算了，老婆做的饭哪怕放在童话世界估计也不会好吃，那就期末考试前一起去咖啡店补习作业好了，芭菲、红茶、香草冰激凌，樱井数学不好，这样就会延长共处的场合，到时候我就可以好好展示一下。会说吗，会的吧，“前辈你好厉害噢”这种话，“不愧是松本君”这种话。能当前辈真好，前辈前辈前辈。  
校园恋爱的频道连背景音乐也是甜甜的，在樱花雨里漂泊，如果姐姐是石榴色的火热，那么妹妹就是草莓味的清澈，拥有天真热忱的喜欢。小巧的鼻翼，小巧的胸部，小巧的身高，每件器官都小巧玲珑，那么含苞待放，那么紧张易碎，白得同纸一样，好像轻轻一抱就皱了，但你只要稍微表现得强势一点，他就不懂得讲拒绝了，哪怕压着肩膀强吻一下好像也不会被他讨厌，内裤前面说不定还绑着一朵小巧的粉蝴蝶结，适合用嘴撞到它上面。“疼，前辈我疼。”“要怎么放进去？前辈教教我......”被好奇塞得满满当当的小脑袋，张开两道细细的裂缝，稀疏地长了一些短短的柔软的毛，始终翕动着湿漉漉的嘴，那样窄的地方，只要取出任何一部分，剩下的一切就都会变容易了，自尊心的优越感油然而生。松本感到自己身体的某处又坚挺了，手腕上的健康检测环也滴滴滴叫起警报，他慌慌张张抬头正对上樱井若有所思的目光，脸颊一下子羞耻得涨通红：“你，你看我做什么！我，我什么也没想。”  
“别拿这种糊弄小朋友的话来糊弄我，一看就知道你没在想什么正经事。心跳一百三，哦，一百四了，以后你在家就别带这玩意儿了，容易暴露。”樱井不以为然扯掉那枚烦人的手环扔到床下的地毯上，眼角的笑纹加深了，提出的问题显然有了答案，“看来你很喜欢这个称呼嘛，前辈？”  
“谁说我喜欢了！我就是，我就是——”尽管松本不愿意承认那些想象充分的细节仍在脑内挥之不去，眼下他也实在编不出什么合适的伪装借口来，一位情色小说家的老公要如何逃脱这些事，“好好好，就算我喜欢好了，可是学长学弟做爱的故事不是一样很落俗嘛，你不喜欢的。”  
“放心，我想到一个新点子了。”樱井把食指放在嘴唇上，镰刀似的露出顽劣的笑，“哎你知道小舞搬家的时候把她高中校服放哪儿了吗？她大学用不着这个，肯定没带走。”  
“大概还放在她房间衣橱里吧，我不清楚。你问这个干嘛？”  
“换套衣服，多点身临其境的感觉啊。”  
“慢着，这样你不就等于是在和你想好的人设做爱了吗，我是自慰棒啊？”  
“可是我想好的男主角都长着你的脸蛋和鸡巴啊！”  
“就你话说得好听。”松本拦不住他蹦下床，其实他也没去认真阻拦，表情早就难掩内心的小期待张牙舞爪，“嘛，你不用换衣服也可以的啦......”  
“怕什么，反正今晚儿子出去跟同学玩了，家里没别人。”樱井扶住卧室门框闪回一记回马枪，闭眼冲男人抛去一个wink加飞吻：“乖，等我。”  
松本赶紧夹住他的鸡巴就像犬类夹住自己高兴得摇成雨刷的尾巴，点起一支尼古丁，大口把烟的骨髓也吸尽了，一收一放已经靠幻想自己的老婆高潮了百遍，背上的汗一条条淌下来反而把他弄得心更痒了，樱井的瞳孔烧着一团火，眼下这火便蹿到他身上来了。

“喂，他们在说什么？怎么动作突然停了？”  
“太小声了，听不见啊。”  
菊池把手弯成听筒状，一脸意犹未尽地问胜利：“莉莉，你爸妈躺床上说什么呢？”  
“你们靠那么近都听不见，换我怎么知道......唉你们不要再叫我莉莉了。”胜利沮丧地抱住膝盖，他在学校有三个关系要好的同学，结果到头来就他一个人分化成了omega，一夜之间利利变成莉莉，大家都彻头彻尾把他当成百无一用的家伙了，alpha讨论的话题他什么都插不上话。时值欲转大人的分界点，胜利看到仿佛有一只看不见的手把自己与朋友间的距离无限拉开，这让他感到很不甘心。  
“嘿！”放学去聚餐的路上增田贵久拉开校服外套，神秘兮兮掏出一盒小黄片炫耀，“你们一定要看看这盘空姐大战劫机犯，我从来没看过这么劲爆的片子，昨晚我对着它射了三次！”  
菊池摊开四根手指，“me，four。”  
“真的？”那须迫不及待地发问：“比上次那盘甲子园还刺激？”  
“那当然，”菊池回味无穷地抹了抹嘴，用牙叼起可乐杯的吸管：“等你看完这盘，就明白甲子园都太小儿科了。”  
像是想要故意引起朋友的注意，胜利发出一句不合时宜的声音，心虚使他的后脑勺隐隐作痒：“切，我在家看过的比它强一百倍。”  
“呵，你就吹吧。”  
“我，我没有！”  
“那你带我们去你家。”  
“去就去。”  
这就是他们如今被困在自己家的原因，胜利的房间在二楼，他不敢正大光明带着人从正门走，只得鬼鬼祟祟翻窗进了姑姑的旧屋，而想上楼就必须经过爸妈的卧室，胜利探头看了一眼，门半开着，衣服脱了一地，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，胜利没想到爸妈居然趁自己不在家玩那么大。这太丢脸了，胜利想。我有眼福了，菊池/那须/增田想。omega和alpha永远都爱把同一个意思换句话讲，联想是世界上最危险的东西。  
窗外隐约传来摩托车的噪音，胜利吃了一惊，不出意外的话应该是上田龙也，那是个自己控制外的凭力气思考的暴脾气家伙，老妈在大学话剧社兼职的学生，他认得这个人,在老妈面前装得温良恭俭让，一旦碰上事情就讲不通道理，他怎么会挑周五晚上这个时间来家里？熄火，停车，脚步靠近，别过来啊别过来，现在不是什么好时机，胜利在心里默念祈祷，上田明显已经发现了一楼那扇他们从外撬开的玻璃窗，这是把他们当成闯空门的小偷了。  
“我说你们几个在大哥家里偷偷摸摸干什么呢——”  
话音未落，胜利连忙一把将他半个身子拽下来，一鼓作气将人一并藏进姑姑床底，樱井不知情况地啪嗒按亮了妹妹房间的灯，只披了件绛红的绸制睡衣走进来，东西被搬空后这里只剩一张大公主床和堆放杂物的衣橱，他背对着床拉开衣橱的门，所有清洁熨烫过的旧衣服都叠成一摞小方块摆在原本放行李箱的位置，樱井从中间抽出一身水蓝色的套装样的制服理平撑开，忽然想起妹妹的校服都是女款的短裙。樱井对着裙子看了看，虽然有点勉强，倒也不是不可以。  
不像alpha向来有对自己的鸡巴保持自信的传统，樱井恰好最近对自己的身材非常自信，从下颚的弧线到锁骨的形状都很不错。原是松本润兴致勃勃办了一张健身房的会员年卡，樱井便也跟风办了一张，还随手加更了一篇健身教练x家庭主妇的不伦文，结果松本这几个月都在设计电视台年底音乐祭的舞美，根本没空去那儿举铁，倒是樱井为了提取素材去得频繁，把omega生娃后时有时无的小浮肿全部练成了漂亮的背肌。  
打扮成了高中生的样子，自己不由得也觉得年轻许多。要想跟树谈话，就得变成风，要想写好他的文字，就得让自己处于那个语境，新章节里樱井翔给主人公设想的角色是一位不得丈夫心的自负女强人，某日用电脑的时候在浏览记录里看见了几条午夜版的网址，清一色都是双马尾美少女的幼稚口味av，于是主人公仗着好身材穿上自己的高中校服玩学生妹play，成功勾回了老公的心，然后自然就是樱井最擅长描写的买可乐环节。樱井立在衣橱门上的镜子前顺了顺裙子，健身效果显著，制服紧包肌肤，只是妹妹的身高略矮了些，及膝的布料在他身上理所应当变成了超短。无所谓啦，走光也没关系，这可以当成是锦上添花，穿裙子的目的不就是裙底飞起来露出的一丝丝内裤边吗？樱井模仿女生小便的动作屈下腿，高中校服果然还是有点小，t胖的绳子卡在屁股蛋中间吊高弄得他略微不太舒服，他并不在意地挺翘着屁股调整姿势，悠哉游哉毫无收敛，穿t胖的意义不就是在紧缩的橡皮筋弹在肉上的那一声“啵”吗？所有衣服穿了都是为了脱。  
床下没落光的角落，菊池绷着下半身一言不发地探照灯般用眼神沿着omega的腰肢曲线细细切切舔一遍，自觉对着胜利眨眨眼，示意自己对这画面有了反应，现在必须要找个omega咬一口。  
胜利急急护住自己的脖子气恼极了，声音轻得像蚊子飞，“看人家爸妈做爱你怎么也会有感觉啊，变态吗！”  
菊池动动嘴：这是你爸妈又不是我爸妈，我只是看了一场陌生人的直播罢了！  
增田：大家都是男人，两条胳膊两条腿，他俩有的东西我们都有，有什么不能看的。  
上田一直等到樱井关灯走出去才敢说话，内里虫咬似的，自省很不道德，却移不开视线：“胜利，这、你朋友？”  
“额，是我朋友但是，这个，上田前辈你千万不要误会，我晚点可以跟你解释的......”  
“你们看多久了？”  
那须望望天花板：“有两小时了吧，我们差不多七点半过来的。”  
上田笑不出来，一字一句都吞吐得十分吃力：“那大哥他，他就没注意到你们这么多人吗？”  
“人家忙着滚床单怎么可能注意到我们这边嘛！”菊池套近乎地拍拍他的肩，同道中人的名额加他一份，“不过你以前肯定也不知道胜利老妈的身材这么好吧？”  
上田猛的刺猬一样蹦起来，“什么胜利妈妈，叫大哥！”  
他偷偷打量小洞对面的omega，观察的同时目光闪烁，像袋鼠用齿碎碎地咬仙贝，心不在焉的，掉在地上的总比吃进口的多。胜利说得对，一旦碰上大哥的事情，那是没有道理可讲的，他选择无条件投降。一个晚上能发生的事情往往就是可以这么多，上田仅仅是来给大哥送下周演出的台词本却被他瞅见了这些，他觉得自己短暂的前半辈子都白过了。好多好多个影子重叠在一起，眼前的人是胜利的妈妈，别人的妻子，也是他的大哥，樱井睡衣没遮蔽好的皮肤上有好几下红红的印，上面绕着另一个alpha的气息，霸道地盖住omega又烫又软的腺体，夜晚的味道，爱情的味道，亲吻的味道，交配的味道，是精神和生理的双重压迫，上田有种爱情还没开始就失恋了的感觉，他的心里刚刚拉开一条拉链，却又不得已地合上了。现在的他变得又酸又苦，涩过不加糖的柠檬汁，隔了半晌，他擤了擤鼻涕，决定接受这桩木已成舟的事实，并且含着这块胸口的淤血加入观赏的行列。某种意义上的不情不愿，甚至还有点缓缓流动的悲戚，好比他被冷风吹冻出来的鼻涕，拿张纸巾就能掖回去。毕竟喜欢一个人妻，头顶一片草原。

老夫老妻二十年，松本已经很久没有怀着小鹿乱撞的紧张来帮老婆宽衣解带了，一只手盲目地摸在樱井的蝴蝶骨上找能脱衣的珍珠扣，看他白得简直要融进墙里去。这次换了站立的体位，松本想过一把壁咚的瘾，樱井就由着他压自己在墙上延续剧情，alpha还特地戴了眼镜，说这样看起来才像前辈，然而他没有和学妹交往的经验，女子高中校服意外地不太好脱。开纽扣就像拥抱的假动作，松本把胸口贴过去，喘息一下一下把镜片里omega的脸颊吹得忽近忽远，雾蒙蒙的看不见路便解得更慢。松本想来想去还是男生好，想当年自己的校服只有一件宽松的白色短袖，分分钟就可以把多余的布料卸干净。  
“前辈好坏，弄得我痒。”樱井垂头在他身上啄了一口，漾起两轮浅浅的酒窝，脚踩全白球鞋袜，裙子底下一包鼓囊囊的东西也似小鹿乱撞往他胯里钻，“嘘，小心被图书馆里的老师看见。”  
原来设定是在图书馆啊，松本恍然大悟，也是，高中嘛，除了图书馆也没有什么别的地方可去，那么衣服不脱也罢。不脱衣服就是隔层纱，隔层纱就是不肯把话说明白，松本很快领会樱井欲言又止的部分，图书馆的意思就是不能叫床，要慢慢插，半条腿卡在书和书里，整个人卡在手和手里，不是让火山激烈地爆发，而是滚烫的熔岩安静流，一点点把裙摆撑开撑大，然后再也不分开。既然如此便不着急进正戏，松本从他的刘海开始亲，指腹厮磨毛茸的鬓角，如同计程车照着地图摸索，先是弥敦道，再是铜锣湾，线路弯弯曲曲三十分钟，跳一次表就心动一秒，念他的名字像嘴开花。  
第一记总是痛的，丁字裤的带子被拨到一边，失去屏障的液体充分湿润地从肉穴里向外涌，樱井的裙子缩起来，一条腿被举高夹在小臂旁，肩膀一耸一耸，小腿肚用力地拉长，睁大一双小羊眼睛，两片嘴唇却锁得紧紧的，松本只听见闷闷的一声唔，共享隐蔽的秘密。这时候书架边一定有人来回地走，他们一定躲在最晦涩难懂的那一栏书背后，书脊扫过去全是《芬尼根的守灵夜》和《鲜花圣母》这样的标题，封面崭新未拆封的痕迹，说明鲜少受到人注目，可这样又失了乐趣。所以他们一栏栏地往前挪，愈往前就越普及大众，愈往前就越明目张胆，他们在心里打赌，从川端康成到永井荷风是发出一个声音的惩罚，从森鸥外到村上春树是发出三声，先认怂的就算输，输了的人要在十本书上写“我爱你”，没意义的比赛，高中生的爱情。  
一轮做罢松本弯腰埋进裙子里去嘬他，“前辈我受不了了”，“前辈快救救我”，樱井的眼皮哭得红红的，每叫一次“前辈”都是给他加油，每叫一次“前辈”都是呼唤英雄，是他在主导上风，他是握剑的勇士。樱井的屁股汗涔涔，三分之一都黏在离他最近的那本书页上，擅自把《失乐园》断句成乐园。声带被冲上来的兴奋捏住，喉咙堵了车，只剩下口型在拉扯，呼吸自己的呼吸，但不出声也没有用，也许早就有人透过书册间的缝隙在看自己了，不费吹灰之力就欣赏完了这场秀，用书挡住鼻子以下的长相降低当事者的戒心，背地里捣鼓着勃起的器官把辞海射得黏糊糊。不要，不要看，不要看我的丑态，神经一怯下去，原本憋着尿的肌肉也松弛了，没做好准备的精液和水混成一束，桃子被他压出汁。  
“等一等！要，我要加上这段......”樱井回归自己的身份，亲了他的嘴巴，嚷嚷要松本抱他去床头柜拿手机，新开一个文档打字捕捉灵感，“我以前怎么没想到，哎你觉得是被人围观好还是拍成视频匿名传上网更刺激一点？”  
松本皱皱眉，“那要是看的人里有认识你的朋友怎么办？”  
“这你就不懂了，就是因为看的人里可能会有认识的朋友才刺激。”  
“那我下次用相机拍了upload？”  
“那——”樱井顿时没了底气讨饶，“得让我再考虑一下。”

翻出窗外又在家门口多候了一个多小时，胜利回头反复确认另外四个同党已经藏在老妈前来开门的视野外后，总算犹犹豫豫地把手按到了门铃上，没底气地背诵提前想好的台词假装自己是刚吃完饭回家的样子。  
“利利今天和同学玩得开心吗？”爸爸坐在沙发上神色平静，老妈顺手接过他的书包，衣服穿戴得体，地板也收拾过了，似乎都没对自己起疑心。  
“呃挺好的挺好的，去吃了炸串。”老妈这边已经安全，胜利踮脚瞄了眼客厅里的松本。哼，装什么看报纸，明明只有老妈才会在吃早饭的时候看报纸。  
松本感觉到儿子异样的关注，此地无银三百两地咳了咳嗽，没话找话：“以后就不要去吃炸串了，多不健康，长不高。”  
樱井随口搭茬：“对啊对啊，下次把你同学叫来家里好了，妈咪做大餐给你们吃好不好呀？”  
“来家里吃饭？！”  
显然父子俩的重音不是放在同一件事上。门口的alpha们再次整齐捂住裤裆感叹：“哇哦......”


End file.
